No More Law
by 8ami
Summary: In one motion, he was right there. There. Pulling her close and holding her closer before pressing his lips to hers in a solid, chaste first kiss. It was like they were on fire and it left them both wanting more. Royia. Just something fun.


**Title**: No More Law  
**Word** **Count**: 1,212  
**Pairings**: RoyxRiza  
**Summary**: In one motion, he was right there. There. Pulling her close and holding her closer before pressing his lips to hers in a solid, chaste first kiss. It was like they were on fire and it left them both wanting more.

* * *

Brigadier General Roy Mustang sat at the long table of the military upper ranks, his trusted aide standing behind his chair. There were several others generals about him that he knew and others he knew only by reputation most of them too had their aides with them. While he knew only some and fewer of their aides, he knew that they were all good men and woman. Fuhrer Grumman wouldn't have anything less.

The Fuhrer himself was leading this particular meeting at the head of the table with a bright scheming smile.

Grumman, like Roy, believed in democracy and to make the transition Roy hopes to install in the nation when he himself becomes Fuhrer, Grumman had started laying stepping stones. Full control given back to the parliament would have to wait for Roy but Grumman was moving some matters out of military hands making Roy's job all that easier.

Such things like the hospitals and land rights. Small steps.

This meeting though, was not about parliament matters but military policies. They had addressed revising of their conduct and procedures manuals several times over the last few years. Grumman was done with discussing it though, he was changing it.

"No more forcing our way into private homes in times of peace or war. We cannot be quartered into any house without the owner's permission. The juries will be done; they will be true peers - military, nonmilitary, women, men. General Hinds has written up a procedure for this matter and once circulated it will take effect." Grumman addresses.

Roy sighs. He has stopped taking notes as the man has gone on for a few hours now. Sure the first two were updates between the generals but now he's the only that's been talking and Roy was getting tired. He just hoped his aide, Col. Riza Hawkeye, was still taking notes. Given who she was Roy really didn't have to worry.

Riza's professionalism never seem to go away. It was a good quality in a solider. Something he admired and teased her about. Riza, Roy thought with a smile touching his lips, though was just a good soldier, no she's just a good person. He was rather fond of his aide. He blamed it on the number of years he's known her and everything they've been through in those years.

"...two more things before questions. Just hang on a little more." Grumman laughed, it's what brought Roy back to the meeting. "One, the military psychologist will now be stationed at every post. Every soldier should and will have full access to these individuals on the military's dime." Everyone knew what that was about. Ishval war. The rebellion that ended King Bradley's reign as Further. Many people were still haunted by both. "Secondly and finally, I'm abolishing the Military Fraternization rule. It keep me from my wife for nearly four years before she left the uniform. I can't even image what more joys I could have had with the woman I love if I had those four extra years to be with her. I feel like many soldiers are the same way."

Roy sat straight up in his chair. What now...? Was he serious? Suddenly, Grumman meet Roy's eyes. Yes, yes he was serious.

"The law is abolished effectively immediately. No one from this point on will be punished." If Grumman was going to say more he didn't get the chance because Roy stood. All eyes turned to him but he didn't seem to care as he turned around.

In one swift motion, Roy Mustang took a hold of Riza's hand using it to pull her close. His other hand caught her close to him, gently holding her face in his hands. Then without pause or dropping of his grin, Roy pressed his lips to her in a solid, chaste first kiss. It was like they were on fire and it left them both wanting more.

Riza recovered first, her beautiful amber eyes hardening, as she pulled her body away from him. "Roy! We're at a meeting with the Fuhrer. What are you thinking?" She chided trying to ignore her heated and embarrassed cheeks. She was certainly flustered and damn wasn't that hot, Roy thought. He didn't even mind that she was yelling at him in front of all the other generals.

"I was thinking that it was about time I got to do that." Roy answered calmly, still with that goofy smile on his face. The one that lite up his entire face. Not a care in the world.

Riza opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't. She didn't have anything to say to that. She tried hard to fight the smile tugging at her lips. They were both waiting. They had been waiting so long.

Riza, Roy recalls, always liked to surprise him. The next second Riza gave in. She smiled and took a step back towards Roy where she placed both her hands on either side of his face reached up to kiss him. Roy found himself wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to his own body.

"Ahem!" They broke apart much to soon, heads snapping to the head of the table. Fuhrer Grumman was grinning at the pair like he had just won the lottery. "Finished are we?" Grumman asked triggering Roy to let go of Riza reluctantly and then returned to his seat. Riza returned to her spot at his back, her lips a little swollen and her cheeks still red.

Grumman looked around the room. The others were either grinning foolishly like Alex Armstrong at the pair, amused like Alex's sister, or embarrassed and looking away like General Hinds. A few looked upset but even more held no expression their attention fully on him.

"Well, while don't I close this meeting so that Brigadier General Mustang, here, can finish what he started with my granddaughter." Grumman laughed fully before closing the meeting.

Roy's eyes widen in sudden surprise though. Granddaughter.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Riza's sweet voice called him back and he turned in his chair to look at her.

"Grumman is your grandfather?"

"Yes, sir." Surprised by the question, Riza was sure Roy knew that already. "On my mother's side."

Roy slapped his palm to his forehead. "I should have known." He stood taking the chance to wrap his arms about her once more. "The old man has been telling me for years to marry his granddaughter. I should have known it was you."

Riza still getting use to having Roy so close took a moment to process that sentence. Roy leaned down to kiss her and it only prolonged her thought process. But then it hit her and placing her hands onto his chest she frantically pushed away. "Wait! He's been telling you to do what?!" And if she sounded a bit panicked, no one would blame him. "Marriage?!"

Roy could only laugh at the blond's face. He laughed, smiled, and kissed her again right there still in the meeting hall because he could and he's waited enough.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a silly little piece that came to my mind and thought would be fun to write. I was right, haha. I really enjoyed writing this even though I know it certainly isn't my best work. It's just a fun piece from my favorite couple from a great anime/manga. No more, no less.


End file.
